


What is your opinion on our Lord?

by orphan_account



Series: Interviews [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... Megatron asks a random vehicon to report on what his troops think of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is your opinion on our Lord?

**Author's Note:**

> (I may have botched up their titles)

[Searching Database for File: "File_Interviews_01". Searching... File found. Commencing upload. Play.]

Interviewer: This is Vehicon Trooper R3D0-N3, compiling a file of audio recorded interviews. Among on the interviewed are: A Vehicon Engineer, the Chief Medical Officer, an Insecticon Warrior, the Air Commander, an Elite Warrior, and the Supreme Commander, With all of the mentioned above's complete consent.  
   
[Vehicon Engineer- interview]

Interviewer: What is your opinion on our Lord?

Vehicon Engineer: I dunno. I serve him. I get energon.

[Chief Medical Officer- Interview]

Interviewer: What is your opinion on our Lord?

Chief Medical Officer: He somehow manages to pull off not painting more than half his armor, and still look incredible. I've offered to paint it. Just imagine how glorious he would look-

Interviewer: Ah, well, I'm looking for more along the lines of why do you serve him.

Chief Medical Officer: Ha! The Autobots would never allow me to conduct any noteworthy experiments. Something about "consent" and "ethics". I also get funded this way, too.

[Insecticon Warrior- Interview]

Interviewer: What is your opinion on our Lord?

Insecticon Warrior: He is a good fighter. Very strong.

Interviewer: Why do you serve him?

Insecticon Warrior: We are strong, but he is stronger. He promised us equal rights and freedom.

Interviewer: Did you get what our Lord promised?

Insecticon Warrior: I do not know.

[Air Commander- Interview]

Interviewer: What is your opinion on our Lord?

Air Commander: You dare address me without my proper title? Who do you think you are, you bumbling fool?!

Interviewer: Apologies, Air Commander. Can you answer my previous question?

Air Commander: Did Soundwave hire you to do this? As blackmail? You are pathetic.

Interviewer: Wait, sir! I only need you to-

[Elite Warrior- Interview]

Interviewer:  What is your opinion on our Lord?

Elite Warrior: I serve Lord Megatron with the utmost loyalty, like my brother, Dreadwing!

Interviewer: Why?

Elite warrior: Because he will destroy all who dare threaten the Decepticon army! He will lead us to victory!

Interviewer: ...And peace?

[Supreme Commander- Report]

Interviewer: Lord Megatron, I have compiled an audio file of loyalty records.

Supreme Commander: Evidently. Have you discovered anything of use?

Interviewer: Not particularly, my Leige. Although, I do feel that the troops are forgetting the reason they so vigorously fought, earlier in the war.

Supreme Commander: Hmm. I will have Soundwave "inspire" the troops... Your efforts are appreciated, R3D0-N3."

Interviewer: Thank you, my Lord. Shall I hand over the files?

Supreme Commander: Soundwave as already downloaded the information remotely. He also informs me that you are still recording.

Interviewer: Ah, yes my Lord, apologies, I will terminate recording now.

[Length: 134 Earth seconds. Audio started: 2/23/1984 3:01:57 a.m. Earth units. Audio terminated: 2/23/1984 3:05:11 a.m. Eath units. Saved to file: "Interview_01". Recording process: Terminated.]


End file.
